


In Love With an Idiot

by Mick



Category: Homestuck
Genre: LEMON CHAPTERS, MalexMale, Multi, OBVIOUS LEMON IMPLICATIONS AT POINTs, gender nutral most of the time, male x female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mick/pseuds/Mick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are playing a game called SBURB with your 4 friends John, Rose, Jade, and Dave. You enter the session and meet the people called TROLLS, and one catches your eye. His name is ERIDAN AMPORA, and he couldnt be more of an idiot to you, but somehow you fall for the doof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Im new to the whole published writings thing, im used to makeing stories for friends only, so bear with me if my work isnt as good as it could be

Your name is ____ And you are entering your 2nd year of high school. You’re a Strong willed type of person with the wit and brains of a genius. You like to say you’re an adept (instrument of choice) player. But your (guardian of choice) would beg to differ. You’re roughly (height) tall, and clumsy as fuck. What you lack in balance you make up for in (hobby/sport of choice).

 

To start off your tale of love and hilarious prankster gambits with your newfound friends we take setting to the beginning, your room. It was a normal summer day as you recall, you were online with your friends, John, Rose, Jade, and Dave. You were all getting ready to play a game called Sburb. Rose had been looking at forums to see if anyone knew anything about the game, and found no one had mentioned anything past the beginning of it. You all thought nothing of it seeing as how the game was new and not many owned a copy of it yet. John had just entered you into the medium and things were already becoming a struggle. Anyway, you were in the middle of setting up Jade’s session when you heard something fall on the floor below, curious, you investigated it.   
  
And that’s where we are now, you downstairs staring at…. What looks to be and imp? Whatever it was it was tearing up your kitchen, and you would NOT stand for that, oh no, you just cleaned that part of the house that morning! Anyway, you soon pulled out your (strife specibus here) and managed to kill the thing, earning some gusher looking things called GRIST.  You were just about to go back upstairs to finish setting jade up when another appeared out of nowhere.

**Jade: (y/n) are you there? The only thing left you need to deploy is the card puncher.**

**(y/n): Ah, yeah, sorry Harley got distracted by some weird imp things.**

**Jade: Ah! John has been having issues with those pesky things too, If you could take a second to deploy that thing I’ll be in the medium too, and you won’t have to do much else from there.**

**(y/n): Right I’ll get right on it, sorry for the wait Harley!** **  
**

You quickly close pesterchum and deploy the card puncher for Jade. Soon all 5 of you are in the medium. It didn’t take long for all of you to meet up together.


	2. You ==> Begin Pestering Eridan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pestering eridan is what you do best

It's another day to waste doing nothing on the meteor. Your way to spend this time? Pestering the great Eridan Ampora. The fish-dick needs some bugging every now and again. or at least you believe he does. You open your pesterchum and open the pesterlog between you and Eridan. Most of it is just you two rambling about wizards and science basics. Today's topic of choice will just be up to him seeing as how that's how it usually goes between the two of you.

**(CH) Begin Pestering CA:**

**CH: Hey, Fish-Dick**

**CH: You in there?**

**CA: WWhat is it ____, I'm busy here**

**CH: oooh busy huh?, what ya doing? playing Wizards?**

**CA: NO, I'm helpin' Kar wwith somefin', so kindly swim off.**

**CH: aaah booo, it's much more fun buggin' you.**

**CA: Fin, wwhat do you need anywway?**

**CH: Some company, I'm board as hell up in my room.  
**

**CA: pure shame, I'd come up 'n' help ya, but like i said before, i'm a bit busy helpin' Kar.**

**CH: Mind if i come down to see what ya'll are doin'?**

**CA: I wwouldnt mind if you came dowwn, Kar on the other hand might wwant to knoww wwhat youre doin' here.**

**CH: Shame i dont care what Kar thinks :) i'll be down in a few.**

**CA: wwhatevwar.**

**CH ceased pestering CA**

After your lovely conversation with him you head down to the lab to see what exactly is keeping Eridan from leaveing Karkat to manage on his own. once down there you notice Karkat is furiously trying to bat Eridan away from the 'Husktop'.

**"Eridan i thought you said you were HELPING Karkat, not pissing him off?"**

**"oh, hi ____, no, i'm tryin' to help him, but he wwont let me."**

**"LIKE HELL YOURE HELPING NOOKSTAIN! YOURE JUST MAKEING THINGS WORSE."**

**"oh really Kar? im sure youre just exaggeratin'."**

**"AMPORA I SWEAR TO GOG IF YOU DONT GET THE EVER LOVEING FUCK OUT OF MY WAY, I WILL KICK YOUR DOUCHEY HIPSTER ASS."**

**laughing your ass off you pull the seadwealler off of Karkat, and out of the Lab.**

**"Ampora, i thught you said you were actually helping him? looked to me like you were tryin' to start a blackrom with the poor guy."**

**"OH GOG NO ___! I wwould nevwer think about startin' a blackrom wwith him, besides you knoww i havwe those feelin's for someone else."**

**"right, i totally beleive you Fish fer brains. anway, would you care to come up and play some games with me for a bit? gets pretty damn borin' on this meteor."**

he nods and follows you back to your roo-Respiteblock. you two play games for about 3 hours and Eridan claims he has something else he needs to do before heading off to bed, so you bid farewell and call it a night.


	3. Sollux say wat now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux has some news on a certain seadweller that may just make your day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its like 3 am and im just pouring out shitty chapter after shitty chapter, oh god why, anyway heres a 3rd one and sorry for them being short but my ideas run out veary fast and tend to be random .-.

Oh god, sollux called you to his Respite block for god knows what reason. but now youre here, and you cant wait to leave. its not that you hate him persay, but you arent veary fond of the captor boy. but regardless youll listen to what he has to say anytime he deams it important. 

**"____ hey, you fiinally made iit."**

**"yeah, hey sol, what was it you needed ta tell me?"**

**"iive got 2ome iintre22iingt new2 on Ampora, a22umeiing youre iintre2ted."**

**"well im here arent i?"**

**"poiint taken, anway, ii recently heared from nepeta that fii2h-diick ha2 a thiing for you, 2he2 not 2ure iif iit2 black or red yet 2o ii'd be careful a2 two how you go about fiindiing out."**

**"oh....wow, okay then? thanks for telling me i guess?"**

and with that you take your leave. drinking in this new information you begin to ponder on whether you feel anything for the idiot, and before you determin whether you feel anything you run into him.

**"damn it! wwatch wwher- oh...sorry __, didnt knoww that wwas you..."**

**"oh shit, sorry dude, wasnt paying any attention to where i was going."**

**"no, its fin reely, i wwasnt paying attention to wwhere i wwas going either."**

you both awkwardly sit there for a moment before her stands and offers you a hand up.

**"thanks"**

**"no problem. so, wwhere wwere you headin'?"**

**"oh, uhm, i was on my way to the lab to see if anyone needed help with somethin"**

**"oh, wwell...mind if i join you?"**

**"uh no, not at all."**

you both head off to the lab to find no one is there. shrugging it of you sit at a computer and open up a pesterlog with john. you chat with him for a while while eridan toys around on another computer. after a while you get board and sign off. turning you eridan you ask if he wants to do anything.

**"funny you should ask that ____, i wwas goin' to ask you if you have anyfin going on later tonight."**

**"oh, uh no, why?"**

**"wwas thinking you and i could go explore the up comeing dream bubble together or somefin."**

**"sure, that sounds cool."**

**"meet me here at 8 okay?"**

**"okay, see you then i guess?"**

with that eridan leaves. takeing the silence as an offer to think you begin to wonder what exactly eridan wants to do in the dream bubble, or if it means anything other than just a friendly adventure.


	4. Dream Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet with Eridan and go on an 'adventure'  
> (reader insert will have he/she markings in this chapter due to me bee-ing a lazy little fuck and not wanting to write two seperate parts for this little chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oi im stupid, this ones kindda short and a little crummy, but ive been busy helping a friend with depression and didnt have much time to cram this one in before i head off to bed, i may uppload another chapter later tonight if i cant sleep, but otherwise this is it until tomorrow.
> 
> (also sorry for my shitty spelling, im too lazy to go through and fix my errors.)

You walk into the lab to find Eridan waiting. He smiles and stands to great you with a small hello. You smile and wave walking over to him.  
  


**"so ___ ready to explore that dream bubble?"**

**"i guess so, what exactly are we gonna be lookin' fer though?"**

**"nothin' in particular, unless you'vwe got somfin you wwanna find."**

you shrug and follow him over to the door. he says that the bubble will catch you both there first. you nod and wait a few moments before youre both pulled into a bubble. by the looks of it the bubble is someones memory of the beach. you walk to the shore looking to see whose memory it is, or if they would even be there. finding nothing you turn to Eridan.

**"any idea as ta whose bubble this is?"**

**"not a clue ____, it could be Fef's or Gam's, possibly evwen a doomed me's"**

**"oh....strage that we cant see anyone out here though, dont ya think?"**

**"yeah...thats a little unsettlin' to say the least."**

you both begin to walk along the shore chatting. you stop occasinally to look at seashells or out at the horizon. You unknowingly are being gazed at by the Fish-dick himself. Your bright eyes and simple smile light up the night to him. but you dont know that because youre too busy gazeing out at the night sky.

 

**_Eridan's POV:_ **

 

Good gog, _____ is amazing. The wway (he/she) smiles is so cute. I wwish i kneww howw to tell (him/her) howw much i lovwe (him/her). If anythin' this should be enough to showw that i care about ____ in some wway, evwen if its noot exactly wwhat i wwant (him/her) to take it as.

**"hey, Eri?"**

**"yes ____?"**

"what **were you wantin ta tell me?"**

**"wwhat do you mean?"**

**"Sollux told me that ya wanted ta tell me somthin' while we were here?"**

**"o-oh....i'm sure he wwas just messin' wwith you..."**

I turned away blushing slightly, i hope she didnt see that... Damn that Sollux, hes gonna bloww my covwer before i evwer get the chance to tell ____ myself...

 

**_Reader's POV again:_ **

Eridan seems to be thinking about something. you being curious begin to question him, but quickly change your mind. youve already made him a bit flustered once by mentioning Sollux, no need to make things worse. shrugging it off you start walking twoard a small gathering of rocks, some are way too big to climb, and others are to little to really notice. You find one that is the perfect size for you and Eridan to sit on. Grabbing his hand you pull him up onto it and sit faceing out to the sea. you begin to daydream about random things, one of those things is surprisingly Eridan. You daydream of him confessing that he loves you and him pulling you in for a sweet kiss then watching the sea and stars together. you get pulled out of your daydream by Eridan.

**"____, i havwe a question."**

**"what is it Eri?"**

**"i wwas wwondering if you havwe all your quadrants filled..."**

**"my quadrants?"**

**"yeah.... like do you havwe a Matesprite? or a moirail..."**

**"oh, um, no i dont have either right now....why?"**

**"i wwas gonna ask you if i could...be your uhm..."**

you wait for him to say what ever it is hes about to say when you two are suddenly pulled out of the dream bubble. Finding yourselfs suddenly on the horn pile and not a rock. you look down slightly annoyed only to realize that others have come into the Lab. smileing a bit you wave to Feferi. to Eridan's dislikeing she comes over to chat with you for a while.

 

you return to your room after feferi left to pester one of the other trolls. you realize once there that Eridan never finished his question. shrugging you lay down in your bed and drift off for the night.


	5. ________'s GOTTA KNOWW!! (female chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan confesses his feelings, in a way you werent expecting in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be the male version, basically the same....but with dicks :)  
> (F/c= fav color)  
> (e/c= eye color)  
> (h/c,h/l =hair color, hair length)

I cant take it anymore, _____'s gotta knoww howw i feel about her! i storm trough the meteor in search of her, and find her alone in the lab. wwalking up to her i grab her shoulder and spin her around. she looks shocked but i dont care, i lean forwward and kiss her, not long after she starts kissing back.  _SUCCESS!!!_

**Reader's POV:**

Eridan walked in outta now where and just started kissing me! i dont understand why but god does he know how to kiss! as soon as i start responding he pulls away.

**"______, im flushed for you."**

**"i- Eri? what, how, when did you start feelin that way for me?"**

**"im not exactly sure, but i knoww im flushed for you, youre the only person on this meteor that wwould evwen think to give me the light of day."**

i blush and start to open my mouth only to have it captured by Eridan, who wasted no time in takeing advantage of my open mouth. He starts to battle my tounge for dominance and wins, drawing out his victory to explore every inch of the new teritory. I feel his hands starting to cares my hips and sides and moan into the kiss. Feeling him smirk and slip a hand under the hem of my (f/c) top. We break apart for air.

**"e-eridan, we cant do something like this here..."**

**"i knoww....wwould you mind takin' this to my respiteblock?"**

before i can even answer he's picked me up and headed off to his room. he pushes open the door and sets me on the bed.

**"you can tell me wwhen to stop at any point _____, i wwont force you to do anythin you dont wwanna do."**

i give a curt nod, and we start kissing again. I feel him start to slowly push my back onto the bed. he hums into the kiss when i wrap my arms around his neck.

i feel his hand slip up under my shirt sending little tingles throughout my skin. i hum in aproval and e slides his hand up to brush against the underside of my breast. i squeak at the sudden contact to said area and he smirks.

**"cute, havwe you evwer done somethin like this _____?"**

**"n-no....not really.."**

**"okay, ill keep things sloww alright?"**

i nod as he starts to massage my right breast. he smirks at my face becoming a bright red as i try to keep from moaning when he brushes his thumb over my nipple. i try to get a little revenge and reach a hand up to stroke his horn. he gives a light moan and stairs at me for a moment. i take the oprotunity to quickly reach down and pull his shirt off.

**"playing dirty are wwe _____?"**

he pulls my shirt of and starts to kiss my neck leaveing little bite marks all over. he starts biteing at a spot close to my collarbone. i give a semi loud moan and he smirks and starts to abuse the spot. he pulls away giveing a broad smile.

**"noww people wwill knoww youre mine"**

i blush and turn my face away only to have him cup my chin and kiss me again. his hands go back to roaming over my torso when one lands on my chest again. he quickly pulls me up and reaches around to unclasp my bra. shockingly he gets it on the first try.

**"how did you?"**

**"you think i wwouldnt get curious and fiddle wwith one of those things?"**

i giggle when he suddenly pulls it off and tosses it to the other side of the room. i gasp at the sudden rush of air and cover my chest only to have him grab my arms and pin them to my sides.

**"dont covwer yourself, youre beautiful _____"**

he leans down and starts to kiss from my jawline to my chest, only pauseing to look up at my face. he then starts to suck on my left nipple eliciting a moan from my mouth. i can feel him smirk as his other hand comes to play with my other breast. having nothing restraining my arms i grab onto his horns and begin strokeing them. he moans and comes up to kiss me again. his hand slowly trails down my stomach to my (skirt/shorts/jeans) slipping it under the hem and toying with me through my panties. i moan and he pulls away both for air and to watch my face contort with pleasure. When he starts to pull my (shorts/jeans/skirt) off i stop him.

**"w-wait...Eridan, im n-not sure ii want to do this...."** i pant out.

he stops and lets me sit up.

**"i understand. do you wwant to fully stop or are you okay wwith continueing the wway wwe are?"**

**"i think we should stop....i dont want us to do something we could regret right after....."**

he nods and gets up to grab our clothes from the corner. he hands me my bra and (f/c) shirt. i put them on and sit back, he crawls up next to me and starts to play with my (h/l) (h/c) hair. i snuggle closer to him and we soon drift off into a blissful sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god good, i suck at lemons......yeaaaah.....lets just leave it at this, a real lemon can be later on


	6. ________'s GOTTA KNOWW!! (male chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan confesses how he feels in a way you werent expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (F/c= fav color)  
> (e/c= eye color)  
> (h/c,h/l =hair color, hair length)

I gotta tell _____, ive wwaited too long for him to not knoww howw i feel. i storm about the meteor looking for him, turns out he wwas in his respiteblock the wwhole time. i wwalk in wwithout a wword and turn him around. he looks shocked at first but before he can say anything i kiss him. not long after he begins to respond.  _SUCCESS!!_

 

**___________'s POV:_ **

 

Eridan just came outta no where and is now liplocked with me.... usually id punch the dumbass who decided to mack on me but this time i just let it happen and start kissin back. he smiles into the kiss and pulls back.

**"_____, im flushed for you."**

**"Eri? W-when did you start feelin red for me?"**

**"im not sure exactly wwhen, but i knoww im flushed for you _____."**

i can feel my face heat up. he leans forward and starts kissing me again. his tounge brushes against my bottom lip asking to be let in, and i let him. we battle for a moment and i win, i rejoice and explore this new teritory. it tastes slightly of grape. he finally has enough of my exploration and starts to slowly push me back onto my bed, he then pulls back for air.

**"----, you can tell me to stop any time, i dont wwant to force you into anythin you dont wwanna do."**

**"same to you Eri."**

i nod and lean forward to kiss him again. we soon get bored and he pulls away to pull his shirt off, i stair for a moment before i take the hint and pull mine off. he reaches a hand forward to exlpore my chest for a moment and stops on my belly button. then looks up to stare into my (e/c) eyes.

**"wwhats that?"**

**"huh? oh....that a belly button?"**

**"a wwhat button?"**

**"belly button... its where i was attached to my mother before i was born?"**

**"oh..."**

he pulls his hand back and i take his confusion as an oprotunity to feel the small ridges on his sides. he gives a light hiss when i touch them but soon starts panting.

**"what are these?"**

**"m-my grub scars"**

**"what?"**

**"wwhere my legs wwere wwhen i wwas a grub."**

**"cool"**

he nods and pushes me back kissing me again. he starts to trail kisses from my jaw to my neck. i give a small hiss that quickly becomes a moan when he bites a spot between my collarbone and shoulder. he smirks and attacks the spot mercilesly, his shark like teeth drawing little droplets of blood. he pulls away and starts kissing me again. his hands roam across my chest and one lands in my (h/l) (h/c) hair tugging softly as i begin rubbing his horns.

**"you like these being touched i take it?"**

**"mmmn~"**

he stiffles a moan and nods tugging at my hair slightly. i stop and he starts to kiss me grinding down on me. we both moan at the friction. he trails a hand down and unbuttons my (jeans/shorts). i quickly shuck them off and start kissing him again, when he suddenly grinds down again. i flip us so that im on top and he gives a small whine. i smirk and start to pull his pants off. He then decides to reach a hand down to stroke me through my (boxers/underwear). i moan and pull his pants off fully, hiw own boxers began to follow but got caught on his bulge. thats when i realize its moveing.

**"holy shit, your dick moves?!"**

**"Dick? ....you mean my Bulge? wwell yeah....wwait, you mean yours doesnt?"**

**"well no, its a dick...."**

**"oh...."**

we sit there a moment in awkward silence. 

**"can i?"**

**"huh, oh uh...sure."**

he reaches forward and pulls un (boxers/underwear) down to see my "bulge". fasinated by the fact it doesnt move he tentativly grabs it and strokes it.

**"ah~ f-fuck, warn a guy first"**

**"sorry...."**

**"its fine, just ah~ shit, that feels great"**

his eyes widen for a moment before he realizes what exactly he's doing is good, he then starts to pump a tad faster. i moan and flip us so hes on top and grind up into him, he moans and leans forward panting. i take this moment to pull his boxers down to get a look at his bulge. its long and slender at the tip slowly turning thick twoard the bottom. it's leaking a purple tinted fluid while it squirms curling around itself in a vain attempt at friction. he keens lightly and whimpers when i reach out to touch it, only to have it curl around my fingers. he moans and i take it as the okay to toy with it a bit. when i pull my hand away it suddenly wraps around my member causeing us both to moan and grind into the other.

**"ah~ f-fuck, ____ that feels good."**

**"ha~ d-damnit, youre gonna make me cum if you keep that up."**

we both start moaning and panting when he suddenly whimpers and grabs my hand. i give him a questioning look and hes leads my hand to a spot behind his bulge. i starts to feel around and feel something like a vagina. he whimpers when i rub at the outer part of it.

**"youve got a vagina?"**

**"i-its called a nook. all trolls h-have them."** he keens and leans over to kiss me.

**'ping'**

**'ping'**

**'ping ping'**

**"shit, someones messaging."**

suddenly a hologram of my computer screen hovers above the bed showing John pestering me. He leaves a message saying he's about to come up to my room.

**"ah shit! Eridan John's comeing we gotta stop."**

he whines but nods. we scramble off the bed to clean ourselfs off and get dressed quickly. Eridan kisses my cheek and leaves before john shows up. i whisper in his ear to come back later and maybe we can finish what we started, which causes him to blush and rush out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at lemons.....yeah this is gonna be all for now, real lemon will be later on.


	7. Shit Fuck Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM STUMPED

this isnt a real chapter just letting everyoone know it may be a little while before i update this work due to my lack of magination, and family problems.  
on the plus side i get to go camping (maybe) this up comeing weeked. anyway ill update asap when i get an idea as to how to continue this :)


	8. Someone Knows Somthin he Shouldnt (fem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a certain bee loveing troll found out about you and eridan having done the dance with no pants, and is now pestering you asking too many questions, which soon make you realize that it may not just be the seadwealler in love with you.  
> anyway shit gets stupid and this chapter will prolly suck so enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it wont matter which lemon-ish chapter you read each one ends up like this.  
> also this is a lime part. so yeah.

You go down to the lab to meet with a smug looking Sollux. looking behind him you can see he was pestering you, via John's account. how he managed to get into John's pesterchum was beyond you, allthough it did explain why John was saying he was coming to your room if you didnt come down to the lab asap. You give him a skeptical look when he starts to aproach you.

**"2o ____, heard that you and fhii2hdiick got iit on not too long ago."** he practically sneers.

**"and where exactly did ya get that information bee boy?"**

**"well you 2ee, there ii2 thii2 thiing iim really good at doiing 2o ii u2e iit to my advantage when iit come2 to 2pyiing"**

**"wait.....you mean you-YOU WATCHED?!"**

**"No, i only 2et iit to audiio."**

You just stand there and kindda glare at him while he continues prattaling on, until you catch a bit you hadnt expected.

**".....and ii thiink iit2 a liittle unfaiir that ED get2 to have you all to hiim2elf liike that. iin another 2en2e ii guess....."**

he continues to prattle on while you think over that little bit and suddenly you realize why he interupted. 

**"youre red for me too, arent you?"**

**"W-what! no way, iid never bee flu2hed for a human!"** his face lights up in a dark shade of yellow, confirming your original thought. the captor boy was infact red for you. but heres the problem: Youre now in a matespiriteship with Eridan, and, you seem to have a thing for both of the idiots.

**"okay bee boy imma break this down, i feel a tad flushed for ya too, but im with Eridan, and i dont wanna ruin that just cause im a tad flushed for another guy. so kinddly buzz off us okay?"**

he stands there flustered and stooped. then he smirks and suddenly youre being pinned to the wall with psionics.

**"sollux! the fuck man!"**

you try to wriggle off the wall but fail. sollux walks over and smirks in your face.

**"well, you diidnt 2ay your black quadrant wa2 fiilled."**

he starts to bite and nip at your neck drawing little drops of blood. you try to kick him but miss. he laughs and rakes his nails down your side, luckily your clothes stopped his nails from causeing alot of damage and you just ended up with a shredded shirt. you growl at him and he smirks again.

**"2omeone2 angry huh?"**

**"no shit captor! let me go you twiglike fucker!"**

**"nah, ii wanna 2ee you beg fiir2t"**

he laughs again and you strike out to kick him, landing one in his stomach. the psionics drop and you tackle him roughly to the floor. his amussed expresion is quickly replaced with a growl. you smirk this time and pin his arms above his head. this earns you a growl and some struggleing from his end. you just laugh and scratch down his side with your free hand.

**"dont feel to good does it bee boy"**

he hisses when you scratch across his grubscars. when to free his hands to try and flip him over to hold them behind his back he shoves you off and pins you down instead. you huff from the sudden impact of the ground and try to get up when he suddenly has your arms pined and your shirt up. your face turns a bright red when you see the look he gives you. it isnt of malice and you know it. you quickly bring a leg up to try and kick him off, but he just takes it and secures it on his shoulder. when you try to push him down with it he scratches down your stomach. you give a frustraited screeching sound and flail your legs finally knocking him off of you. taking the oprotunity at hand you quickly runover to a pile of old coords and grab a few long enough to tie his hands a legs with. when you turn to tackle him down and do so youre pushed buck up to a wall where he takes the coords and uses them on you instead.

**"thank1 for the iidea _____"**

**"oh fuck you bee boy, this isnt even remotely fair."**

**"no one 2aiid iit had to bee faiir."**

he smirks and lets you drop to the ground. you struggle to loosen the coords but fail miserably. he laughs and starts to bite at your neck again leaveing bitemarks and drawing blood in random spots. when he pulls the collar of your shirt down some he seems the mark eridan left and attacks it causeing you to let out a surprised moan. you can feel him smirk against your skin. you hit his head with your chin hard enough to make him pull back for a moment. he glares at you while you take the oprotunity to kick him backward. it isnt as effective as youd like due to your feet being tied together, but its enough to disorent him long enough for you to get within reach of the drawer of scissors. he notices and pulls you back away from it.

**"not so fa2t _____, ii havent gotten to play wiith you yet."**

he gives you a devious grin and starts to slid a hand up under your shirt. your face turns red but you growl at him regardless. he laughs and starts to pull the shirt over your head only to stop and untie your hands long enough to quickly discard it. he rebounds your hands before you can do anything to make him the weak one again. flustered you roll away from him and kick him when he tries to pull you back, this time you succesfully get a pair of scissors and free yourself. you go to grab your shirt before you realize theres still a pissy/horny psionic behind you. he tackles you down and scratches down your back drawing little streaks of blood. you hiss in pain and turn around to punch him dead in the jaw. it knocks him back a few steps and he spits blood. you smirk and go to kick him, but he catches your foot and twists it so you flop down on your back.

**"punchiing ii2nt very niice ____"**

**"well neither is scratching the fuck outta my back!"**

he pins you down with his powers and starts to bite at your neck again, enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood. you feel his hands roam around your torso and one lands on your breast. it squeezes a little and you bring your knee up fast and hard between his legs. but....nothing happens. he smirks and laughs at youre futile attempt at hitting his "junk"

**"sorry to break it to you ____, but my bonebulge is protected inside it's sheath. you wont hurt shit until it comesout."**

you growl frustrated and he starts to toy with you. you let out a moan when his hand presses into your (shorts/jeans/skirt-technically thatd make it your underwear-) and he smiles at his new discovery. with you being trapped by his psionics he has free rang to play with your body. he starts to kiss you harshly biteing at your lips, and you respond with the same amount of malice. that is until you feel his hand slip into your underwear. his finger presses against your opening teasing it, which causes you to moan and accidentally allow him access you your mouth.

 

he suddenly stops and looks up. you look up to and see eridan.

**"SOLLUX WWHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOURE DOIN TO _______"**

**"2hiit...."**

suddenly sollux is being tackled by eridan and youre free to move. the twon boys start all out trying to kill eachother until you get inbetween them. (LITERALLY) being squished between them both you face Eridan and start to shoosh pap him. Sollux glares at him starting to reach up and punch him but you take his hand and put it on your hip tell him to just grip your hips if he feels like punching Eridan. they both soon calm down but keep you pressed between them. Eridan leans down and starts to tenderly kiss you while sollux starts to nip and suck at your neck. you moan lightly into the kiss and pull back.

**"feel better you two?"**

**"yes."**

**"more 2o than u2ual"**

you run your hand through Eridan's hair and lean back into sollux's chest. all three of you sit down with you between the two boys.

**"okay, now that everyones calmed down. lets get some things straightened out."**

**"wwhat do you mean?"**

**"i mean, sollux and you are both red for me, and im red for you both aswell."**

**"wwhat?!"**

**"eri chill. i told sollux i didnt wanna ruin our red relationship and he tried to turn his feelings into balckrom. i dont like blackrom, which is probally why it started tinting red."**

**"oh..."**

you three continue on with this conversation for a couple hours basically haveing a feelings jam. when you all come to an agreement that youll all three be in the red quadrant together.


	9. someone knows something he shouldnt (male)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as the other chapter but with dicks

You go down to the lab to meet with a smug looking Sollux. looking behind him you can see he was pestering you, via John's account. how he managed to get into John's pesterchum was beyond you, allthough it did explain why John was saying he was coming to your room if you didnt come down to the lab asap. You give him a skeptical look when he starts to aproach you.

**"2o ____, heard that you and fhii2hdiick got iit on not too long ago."** he practically sneers.

**"and where exactly did ya get that information bee boy?"**

**"well you 2ee, there ii2 thii2 thiing iim really good at doiing 2o ii u2e iit to my advantage when iit come2 to 2pyiing"**

**"wait.....you mean you-YOU WATCHED?!"**

**"No, i only 2et iit to audiio."**

You just stand there and kindda glare at him while he continues prattaling on, until you catch a bit you hadnt expected.

**".....and ii thiink iit2 a liittle unfaiir that ED get2 to have you all to hiim2elf liike that. iin another 2en2e ii guess....."**

he continues to prattle on while you think over that little bit and suddenly you realize why he interupted. 

**"youre red for me too, arent you?"**

**"W-what! no way, iid never bee flu2hed for a human!"** his face lights up in a dark shade of yellow, confirming your original thought. the captor boy was infact red for you. but heres the problem: Youre now in a matespiriteship with Eridan, and, you seem to have a thing for both of the idiots.

**"okay bee boy imma break this down, i feel a tad flushed for ya too, but im with Eridan, and i dont wanna ruin that just cause im a tad flushed for another guy. so kinddly buzz off us okay?"**

he stands there flustered and stooped. then he smirks and suddenly youre being pinned to the wall with psionics.

**"sollux! the fuck man!"**

you try to wriggle off the wall but fail. sollux walks over and smirks in your face.

**"well, you diidnt 2ay your black quadrant wa2 fiilled."**

he starts to bite and nip at your neck drawing little drops of blood. you try to kick him but miss. he laughs and rakes his nails down your side, luckily your clothes stopped his nails from causeing alot of damage and you just ended up with a semi-shredded shirt. you growl at him and he smirks again.

**"2omeone2 angry huh?"**

**"no shit captor! let me go you twiglike fucker!"**

**"nah, ii wanna 2ee you beg fiir2t"**

he laughs again and you strike out to kick him, landing one in his stomach. the psionics drop and you tackle him roughly to the floor. his amussed expresion is quickly replaced with a growl. you smirk this time and pin his arms above his head. this earns you a growl and some struggleing from his end. you just laugh and scratch down his side with your free hand.

**"dont feel to good does it bee boy"**

he hisses when you scratch across his grubscars. when to free his hands to try and flip him over to hold them behind his back he shoves you off and pins you down instead. you huff from the sudden impact of the ground and try to get up when he suddenly has your arms pined and your shirt up. your face turns a bright red when you see the look he gives you. it isnt of malice and you know it. you quickly bring a leg up to try and kick him off, but he just takes it and secures it on his shoulder. when you try to push him down with it he scratches down your stomach. you give a frustraited screeching sound and flail your legs finally knocking him off of you. taking the oprotunity at hand you quickly runover to a pile of old coords and grab a few long enough to tie his hands a legs with. when you turn to tackle him down and do so youre pushed buck up to a wall where he takes the coords and uses them on you instead.

**"thank1 for the iidea _____"**

**"oh fuck you bee boy, this isnt even remotely fair."**

**"no one 2aiid iit had to bee faiir."**

he smirks and lets you drop to the ground. you struggle to loosen the coords but fail miserably. he laughs and starts to bite at your neck again leaveing bitemarks and drawing blood in random spots. when he pulls the collar of your shirt down some he seems the mark eridan left and attacks it causeing you to let out a surprised moan. you can feel him smirk against your skin. you hit his head with your chin hard enough to make him pull back for a moment. he glares at you while you take the oprotunity to kick him backward. it isnt as effective as youd like due to your feet being tied together, but its enough to disorent him long enough for you to get within reach of the drawer of scissors. he notices and pulls you back away from it.

**"not so fa2t _____, ii havent gotten to play wiith you yet."**

he gives you a devious grin and starts to slid a hand up under your shirt. your face turns red but you growl at him regardless. he laughs and starts to pull the shirt over your head only to stop and untie your hands long enough to quickly discard it. he rebounds your hands before you can do anything to make him the weak one again. flustered you roll away from him and kick him when he tries to pull you back, this time you succesfully get a pair of scissors and free yourself. you go to grab your shirt before you realize theres still a pissy/horny psionic behind you. he tackles you down and scratches down your back drawing little streaks of blood. you hiss in pain and turn around to punch him dead in the jaw. it knocks him back a few steps and he spits blood. you smirk and go to kick him, but he catches your foot and twists it so you flop down on your back.

**"punchiing ii2nt very niice ____"**

**"well neither is scratching the fuck outta my back!"**

he pins you down with his powers and starts to bite at your neck again, enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood. you feel his hands roam around your torso and one lands on your nipples. he pinches it a little and you bring your knee up fast and hard between his legs. but....nothing happens. he smirks and laughs at youre futile attempt at hitting his "junk"

**"sorry to break it to you ____, but my bonebulge is protected inside it's sheath. you wont hurt shit until it comesout."**

you growl frustrated and he starts to toy with you. you let out a moan when his hand cups you through your (shorts/jeans) and he smiles at his new discovery. with you being trapped by his psionics he has free rang to play with your body. he starts to kiss you harshly biteing at your lips, and you respond with the same amount of malice. that is until you feel his hand slip into your underwear. his hand wraps around your member, which causes you to moan and accidentally allow him access you your mouth.

 

he suddenly stops and looks up. you look up to and see eridan.

**"SOLLUX WWHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOURE DOIN TO _______"**

**"2hiit...."**

suddenly sollux is being tackled by eridan and youre free to move. the twon boys start all out trying to kill eachother until you get inbetween them. (LITERALLY) being squished between them both you face Eridan and start to shoosh pap him. Sollux glares at him starting to reach up and punch him but you take his hand and put it on your hip tell him to just grip your hips if he feels like punching Eridan. they both soon calm down but keep you pressed between them. Eridan leans down and starts to tenderly kiss you while sollux starts to nip and suck at your neck. you moan lightly into the kiss and pull back.

**"feel better you two?"**

**"yes."**

**"more 2o than u2ual"**

you run your hand through Eridan's hair and lean back into sollux's chest. all three of you sit down with you between the two boys.

**"okay, now that everyones calmed down. lets get some things straightened out."**

**"wwhat do you mean?"**

**"i mean, sollux and you are both red for me, and im red for you both aswell."**

**"wwhat?!"**

**"eri chill. i told sollux i didnt wanna ruin our red relationship and he tried to turn his feelings into balckrom. i dont like blackrom, which is probally why it started tinting red."**

**"oh..."**

you three continue on with this conversation for a couple hours basically haveing a feelings jam. when you all come to an agreement that youll all three be in the red quadrant together.


	10. Showers & Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so this will be a quick fluff chapter cause im literally not in the right thought bubble to do this story, tbh i completly forgot i had even started it due to some things with home life but im back and its kay

You wake up in your room. You sit up to stretch and give a contented sigh. you'll never understand why, but stretching always feels amazing. you steal a glance to your clock and see its only 2:23. you decide that itd be a good idea to go hit the shower before getting something to nibble on till dinner. upon entering the ablutionblock (as the trolls like calling it) you find Eridan sitting on the bench along the wall ((basically the set up is hella similar to like a locker room or camp shower setup)) he sees you and waves with a small smile.

**"hey eri, why are you sitting there? something wrong with the showers?"**

**"ah, yeah. eq wwas sayin' he could fix it in no time. but iwve been wwaitin' here for about 15 minuets noww."**

**"well, you cant expect him to get it done tha-"** just as youre about to say anything more the water starts shooting from the shower heads.

Eridan smirks and heads the the stall furthest back, but you run as fast as you can and beat him to the stall.

**"snooze ya lose eri~"** you smirk and start to close the door, only to be stopped by eridans tall form squeezing in with you.

**"pretty sure i hawve all rights to sharein' this abulitiontrap wwith you."** he winks and turns the shower handle to hot.

you squeak at the sudden burst of scalding water on your back reminding you you still had your towel wrapped around you.

**"ERIDAN!"**

**"oops, guess you'll hawve to share mine wwith me"** he winks and you push him slightly eliciting a light giggle from him. you toss your towel over the door and start to turn the water back a bit so its not burning you alive. you start going throught your normal shower routine until eridan takes your loufa from you.

**"hey! i gotta wash myself here man."**

**"i can do it for you ya knoww."**

you sigh and just let him. he just lazily starts coating you in bodywash massaging little circles into your back with the soap, you sigh contentedly and lean back into him.  he smiles and rests his head atop yours and you both sit under the warm stream of water swaying slightly. you begin to hum a song to yourself while eridan shampoos your hair.

**"wwhats that song?"**

**"hmm? oh, its just one i heard back before the game."**

**"oh? mind singin' it to me?"**

**"maybe, not today though."** he pouts, you rinse the suds from your hair and start to finish up your shower. once done you both head back to your respiteblock for cuddles and a little movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters will be posted spotily so dont count on anything comeing out too soon  
> sorry again about the hold up in this  
> also the song chosen for you to sing will be left up to you, leave it in a comment if youd like and the most commented song will be the one i use in the next chapter.   
> (males get a different song than females so be sure to put an F or M so i know which gender picked which song)


	11. signing to the biggest dork ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you finally agree to meet eridan in a dream bubble that you are passing through to sing the song for him
> 
> song you sing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVNBcEygJ5E

**-your pov-**

_**i wonder where eri is?** _

as you walk along the shore line admiring the beautiful sunset you hear a light splashing from further ahead, looking up you spot your giant cape wearing dork and run up to meet him in the center of the beach.

**"there ya are, ya big doof, been lookin fer ya"**

**"wvell wvhat did you expect, you wvere takin' foervwa"**

**"apologies my fishy prince, but i was tryin to find the bubble."**

you both laugh and plop onto the creamy white sand below you, as you lay back you hear eridan give a sigh of contentment.

**"whatchya sighin for love?"**

**"huh? oh nothing, just admiring my lovwly little guppy"** he grins showing of his sharp little teeth"

you laugh and bump him a bit to get his attention again

" **you ready ta hear that song now?"**

**"ready? ivwe been wvaiting all day!"** he laughs.

you give a little puff of false annoyance and pull out a cellphone. going through your playlist you put on the song "Funny little world" (link is in the desc)

you sit through the opening and begin:

**Suddenly I'm famous,**   
**And people know my name.**

Eridan begins to sit still as you sing.

  
**I've got a thousand girls/boys just waiting,**   
**And therefore it's a shame**   
**That my heart has been captured**   
**By your funny little smile.**

He begins to grin at that line which causes you to smile as you keep going.

  
**And finally I'm happy,**   
**If only for a while.**

he sits behinde you and hols you in his arms.  
  
 **People call me stupid,**  
 **For treating you like a queen/king.**

you lean back into him.

  
**But I don't even worry,**   
**'cause you're my unforeseen**   
**And I hope that you'll be with me,**   
**If only in my dreams.**

he kisses your cheek.

  
**But here you are next to me,**   
**And you're glad, or so it seems.**

he squeezes you a little as you get a breath.  
  
 **And I don't know for sure**  
 **Where this is going.**  
 **Still I hope for more, and more.**  
 **'Cause who would know that you**  
 **Would treat me like a boy/girl,**  
 **And I treat you like a girl/boy,**  
 **In this funny little world.**

**Don't promise me for ever,**   
**Just love me day by day.**   
**No one knows the future,**   
**We're young, but that's OK.**   
**'Cause you'll always be a part of me,**   
**Whatever life will bring.**   
**And people have to bear with you,**   
**This silly song I sing.**

you pause and he gives a little laugh as you start up again.

**Your boyfriends/girlfriends might be angry,**   
**My girlfriends might be blue.**   
**But no one can deny it,**   
**From now on I love you.**   
**I have to say it's new to me,**   
**This feeling in my heart.**   
**Guess I've been kind of lonely,**   
**And you've been kind of smart.**

 he smiles and remains silent for the rest of the song.  
  
 **And I don't know for sure**  
 **Where this is going.**  
 **Still I hope for more, and more.**  
 **'Cause who would know that you**  
 **Would treat me like a boy/girl,**  
 **And I treat you like a girl/boy,**  
 **In this funny little world.**  
  
 **And I don't know for sure**  
 **Where this is going.**  
 **Still I hope for more, and more.**  
 **'Cause who would know that you**  
 **Would treat me like a boy/girl,**  
 **And I treat you like a girl/boy,**  
 **In this funny little world.**  
  
 **This funny little world.**

he turns you around so that youre now kind of straddleing him as you sit on the sand. he looks into your eyes smilling as he leans in and kisses you sweetly.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

as you walk back to your respite block youre suddenly stopped by sollux. and if it were any news to you he looks a bit pissed. you stood waiting for him to talk and when he didnt you started to walk around him only to be stopped.

" **what were you and ampora doiing iin the bubble?"**

**"what do ya mean sol?"**

**"what were you and fii2hdiick doiing iin the bubble?**

**"i sang him a song, why?"**

**"you diidnt go paiil?"**

**"uh...no?"**

**"okay, bye."**

and just like that he was gone, and you just stood there confused and tired, so you head to your respoteblock and sleep.

 


End file.
